


Las condiciones de un alma gemela

by ValkiriaRoja765



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Sweet Hiruma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 02:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkiriaRoja765/pseuds/ValkiriaRoja765
Summary: Ninguno lo podía asegurar, aunque encajaran tan bien. Sin embargo, Hiruma deseaba que fuera así.





	Las condiciones de un alma gemela

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Definitiva y lamentablemente Eyeshield 21 no me pertenece, solo a sus maravillosos creadores. Yo solo hice uso de sus personajes para mis cosas gais. 
> 
> Advertencias: lenguaje vulgar ocasional, lo normal para Hiruma. 
> 
> Nota del autor: siempre había querido escribir sobre Soul-mates y por fin lo hice. Estoy feliz por el resultado y espero que les guste también.

:::::::

Decían que encontrar a tu alma gemela era algo sencillo, pero se tenían y que cumplir dos condiciones. 

Uno: el primer toque de piel entre ambos, los señalaría como iguales. Y sus marcas coincidirían justo donde fuera ese roce o toque, intencional o no. La mayoría de las personas tenían sus marcas en las manos y en los brazos, existían casos en que las marcas coincidían con distintas personas. Podía ser una figura, un color o el trozo de una frase o palabra. 

Por supuesto que complicaba las cosas, pero por ello existía la segunda condición. 

Dos: habría una confesión, de cualquier tipo: amor, odio, amistad, envidia. Marcada en cualquier parte del cuerpo, como una mancha borrosa. El tipo de confesión no tenía importancia, solo las palabras. Eso detonaría el camino a seguir, en la mayoría de los casos, del amor o la amistad. Raros eran aquellos casos donde no formaban un vínculo con sus almas gemelas. 

Una marca, un gesto o unas palabras, no te obligaban a vivir con aquella persona, solo te decía que era aquella que te acompañaría en todo. Bueno o malo, estaría ahí. 

Por supuesto todo eso eran idioteces. 

Hiruma no podía creer nada de eso, eran cuentos de niños y él nunca había sido tan estúpido para pensar que eran reales o si quiera algo que existiera fuera de las creencias de las demás personas. 

Además, él había presenciado la vida tan patética que habían compartido sus padres. Quienes, a pesar de no ser almas gemelas, se las habían arreglado para casarse y vivir juntos, teniéndolo a él en el proceso. 

Lo odiaba. Había tenido que vivir una vida llena de incomprensión y poco afecto, pero no importaba. Todo había dejado de importar cuando conoció el fútbol americano. Eso era todo, además de obtener información para su libreta. 

Su vida al final había pasado como un barco a la deriva, con el único objetivo de tocar tierra en el fútbol profesional y ganar las Christmas Bowl. 

Así que cuando empezó a conocer personas que podían ser su alma gemela, realmente no le prestó atención. Y quizás, solo le diera un vistazo de más a Agon, pero la verdad es que Hiruma tuvo el pensamiento estúpido de que el bendecido por los Dioses era su contra parte.  
Pero no lo fue, aunque las marcas en sus manos fueran compatibles, no lo eran en el color. Mientras Agon era un violeta oscuro, Hiruma era un tono rojo como la sangre y vetas blancas. Tampoco se sintió defraudado, sólo ligeramente triste. Lo dejo ser, de todas formas, quien quería un alma gemela. Por supuesto que él no. 

Aunque le doliera su segunda marca por pensar así.

Solo se sorprendió cuando conoció al bobo de primer año, al que pretendía engañar para que fuera parte del equipo. El bobo por su parte se veía alegre e incluso esperanzado. 

Las marcas encajaban perfectamente, las manchas de rojo furioso y blanco, se vieron bordeadas por un brillante verde cuando se tocaron por primera vez. Encajando de una hermosa manera. Era tan surrealista, ver como se formaba el número 21 entre ambas marcas. 

Tan exótico y deforme. Tan resplandeciente y grandioso. 

Hiruma no menciono nada y no lo haría. Eso había sido el primer toque. 

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, Anezaki los había separado e interrumpido antes de que el bobo pudiera decir cualquier cosa. Y lo hubiera evitado y alejado, pero cuando descubrió el potencial de Sena, se fijó la meta de tenerlo a su lado. Aunque no fuera como su alma gemela y el maldito enano, no se la puso difícil. 

Todo podía seguir así. Con un equipo por formarse y buscando cumplir su sueño. 

Ya casi podía sentir que si podía ser real. Y todo gracias a Sena, su alma gemela. 

Invariablemente vio como el enano empezaba a crecer y madurar, asombrándose de el en el camino que habían tomado juntos. 

Primero con su elección durante la Death March, realmente estaba esperando que desertara y se largara de regreso a Japón, pero lo había hecho tragarse sus filosas palabras al demostrarle lo contrario. 

Después fue el valor que obtuvo para el torneo de Kanto, para poder llegar al torneo de invierno o bien conocido como las Christmas Bowl. 

El partido contra los Bando Spiders lo había decidido, mostrando que realmente él era digno de llegar el título de Eyeshield 21, el running back más rápido, como Hiruma ya lo sabía. Solo quedaba en manos del maldito enano tomar la decisión y así lo hizo. Demostró su valía y reto a sus contrincantes.  
Para ese momento, su equipo era cualquier cosa, menos normal. Eran una atípica familia y a Hiruma le gustaba, aunque nunca lo dijera. Todo compartían su aprecio por el fútbol americano. Eran apasionados de corazón y fríos de cabeza, o al menos algunos lo eran. 

Su victoria y consecuente pase al torneo había sido inevitable, y a Hiruma le sabia a victoria, que se vio ligeramente empañada por su encuentro con Agon en la selección de partidos a disputar. Siempre habían sido inevitables, era seguro, pero Hiruma odiaba al bastardo. Se obligaba a creerlo, fuera de esa manera o no. 

El equipo había titubeado ante la abrumadora fuerza del bastardo, pero continuaron y demostraron que equipo era mejor. 

El enfrentamiento contra Oujo tampoco había sido sencillo, pero era solo un paso más a la final. 

Una final llena de riesgos, donde Hiruma seria lastimado seguramente y lo tenía presente, pero debía de confiar en su equipo y esperar lo mejor. 

Y había ocurrido lo esperado. 

Su brazo estaba destrozado, pero podría hacer algo con él, solo debía de esperar a que el dolor remitiera un poco.  
Confiaba en la maldita mánager, ella haría un buen trabajo. Además, también creía en Sena, el enano no podría defraudarlo como capitán. Él tenía lo necesario, era hora de demostrarlo. 

Y Hiruma haría una aparición más, para demostrar porque era la torre de control y el comandante demoníaco. 

Y ganaron. Eran los campeones de las Christmas Bowl. Y Hiruma era feliz, tan feliz como cuando se enteró que Sena podía ser su alma gemela, pero ninguno había hablado al respecto. Ni una, lo sabían y era suficiente, pero tampoco habían trabajado en ello. Estaban ocupados y no le habría interesado tanto a Hiruma por el torneo que deseaban conquistar, aunque sus corazones saltaran emocionados cuando que veían. El enano casi siempre era atrapado por el rubio, mientras lo veía fijamente, cuando nadie lo notaba, durante todo el tiempo que compartieron como compañeros de equipo. 

Seguramente trataba de buscar la mancha que indicaba donde estaría la confesión grabada, pero no la encontraba. Hiruma sabía que la mancha de Sena estaba en las puntas de sus dedos de su mano izquierda. Salpicadas como lunares difusos. 

Y por supuesto, también sabía que su propia mancha estaba oculta sobre la piel de su oreja derecha, escondida por su cabello. No lo hacía a propósito, solo era así la cosa. 

Tampoco pensaba en decírselo al maldito enano, era innecesario. Cuando se diera dicha confesión, él podría saberlo, pero no antes.

Así paso el tiempo, con su próxima graduación y pase a la universidad. Y la división de sus caminos fue innegable.

Sin embargo, se seguían frecuentado y platicando como los amigos que eran. Fue así como se enteró de la beca que había recibido Sena para ir al extranjero y jugar para Notre Dame, como Eyeshield 21.  
Hiruma había estado realmente feliz por él y eso significaba que estarían separados por un largo período. No se desanimó, tenía trabajo que hacer con su nuevo equipo en la universidad, así que le su mejor cara a Sena y lo amenazó con matar a todos sus contrincantes o moriría el maldito enano. La duda estada en su voz, pero asintió ferozmente y Hiruma lo pateó. 

Fue el día que Sena tomaría el avión que por fin confirmarían ser almas gemelas. 

Ambos se verían, no habría palabras, hasta que Sena pasara las puntas de sus dedos por su oreja, con un ligero roce, como el aleteo de una mariposa. Como si temiera que Hiruma pudiera freírlo a balazos. Al final susurro unas palabras. 

"Espera por mí, por favor. Te amo". 

La mancha dio paso a los garabatos uniformes de Sena y calentaron su piel. Su respuesta fue aún más corta. 

"Lo sé bastardo. Sena". 

Mismas que se grabaron lentamente en la piel de Sena, quien se estremeció en silencio, ahogó un suspiro por escuchar su nombre de los de Youichi, y se arriesgó. Sujeto a Hiruma de las caderas y lo beso torpemente, como sólo él podía ser. 

Hiruma devolvió el roce de labios y sonrió. Entonces lo dejo ir. 

Se comunicaban cada que podían responder los correos. Sonreían siempre que leían sobre sus actividades, y aunque Hiruma sabía que era una tontería, le gustaba. Era la única calma que obtener de su alma gemela, de todas maneras, estaban ocupados. 

Ahora apuntaba a la Rice Bowl y no pensaba dejarle la copa a cualquier idiota. Y así fue su año. 

Mensajes largos y cartas. Video llamadas ocasionales. Grabaciones del enano diciéndole cuanto lo extrañaba y lo tanto que ansiaba verlo. 

Hiruma respondía tranquilamente, todos y cada uno de esos contactos, y Sena era feliz. Más de lo que esperada. 

Solo hubo una ocasión cuando Hiruma fue visitado por Sena, después de lastimarse el brazo derecho de nuevo. Habían discutido, uno porque el otro no estaba los descansos que necesitaba y el otro porque no quería que se metieran en sus asuntos. 

Sena había vuelto a E.U. molesto con Hiruma y aunque le hubiera gustado arreglar las cosas, el demonio no se la había puesto fácil. Había estado cabizbajo, pero no se amedrento. Youichi tenía que ceder y entender que estaba bien que alguien realmente se preocupara por él.  
No hubo correos, mensajes o video llamadas. Nada, al menos por un tiempo. 

Al final fue Hiruma quien mando un escueto "Lo siento", después de ser llamado bastardo sin sentimientos por Anezaki. Odiaba que tuviera algo de razón, pero la enfrentó por meterse en lo que no le importaba. 

"Sena no dijo nada, pero lo conozco y seguramente está herido. Tú también lo conoces, así que deja de ser tan necio por al menos por un momento y discúlpate". 

Bueno, definitivamente tenía razón, pero no se lo diría. Prefirió disculparse y esperar. 

Sena no espero eso, así que no supo que decir. El correo se quedó ahí, sin una respuesta, siendo releído por días. Hiruma tampoco se enojó al no recibir respuesta, solo se puso en práctica su paciencia. 

Ambos realizaron sus prácticas, incómodos y con la mente en otro lado. Nadie de sus compañeros dijo nada tampoco, quizás entendían que las almas gemelas eran de esa forma. 

Al final Sena solo tiene un "Lo entiendo", para Youichi. Las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, o lo más que pueden al estar separados por casi 10 meses. Falta poco para volverse a ver, lo saben y los pone nerviosos y tensos, ambos lo ocultan, pero Hiruma lo deja ver en su mirada, si sabes lo que buscas o lo interpretas adecuadamente. 

Agon se burla y lo llama blandengue. Hiruma finge no escucharlo y lo deja pasar, el de rastas se ríe de nuevo. Y lo hace por un par de días, hasta que se aburre y busca con que distraerse. Hiruma se relaja. 

Con sólo dos semanas por delante, Hiruma está a punto de meterle un par de balas al trasero de su equipo. Mamori le grita y ambos discuten, todos los observan dar su tira y afloja, al final lo dejan por la paz. Su estrés es demasiado. En sus mentes solo está la idea de que queda poco para su reunión. 

La cita es temprano, Hiruma no puede esperar y lo le queda guardar su impaciencia. Ahora que es la torre de control de Saikyoudai y se debe de ver sorprendente. Consigue una grúa. 

Y entonces es hora, ahí están Kurita y Musashi, con sus grupitos de idiotas. Hiruma está al tanto del ingreso de en a la universidad donde está el gordo. Y no le sorprende, ni le molesta. Era lo mejor para el enano. 

Lo que, si lo deja sin palabras, es verlo tan radiante y apuesto. Ha crecido tanto y a pesar de verlo por sus constantes video llamadas, no es lo mismo. 

Ambos anhelan ese momento, pero esperan un poco más. Aún pueden. 

Y solo cuando se dan las manos, es que su vínculo los hace sentir millones de estremecimientos y no pueden soltarse. No quieren hacerlo. 

Sena se vuelve atrevido una vez más y gracias a la fuerza que ha obtenido entrenando para Notre Dame, es que deja ir la mano de Youichi, para colocar ambas manos en sus caderas y alzarlo hacia el cielo. 

Hiruma protesta ligeramente, pero solo hace un comentario mordaz antes de colocar sus propias manos en los hombros de Sena, e inclinarse para poder besarlo. Los demás desaparecen o guardan silencio, qué más da. Ahí solo están ellos. No queda nada. 

Solo ellos y sus corazones. 

Y bien pudieron continuar, pero el fuerte carraspeo de Anezaki, los hace volver a la realidad y mirar a los demás. Hiruma sonríe descarado y Sena se sonroja furiosamente. Sin embargo, no lo suelta y solo lo regresa al piso. 

Kurita los abraza y los agita. Ambos protestan y después ríen. Todos están felices por ellos. 

Al final, todos se despiden y toman caminos diferentes a casa. Excepto ellos que se toman de las manos y se dirigen a cualquier lugar en silencio. Se detienen frente a un parque y comparten una banca. No dicen nada hasta que Sena se ríe. 

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, maldito enano?".

El running back se reí de nuevo y levanta su mano izquierda, que no está ocupada por la mano de Hiruma. En sus yemas se lee "Lo sé bastardo". Manchando en firmes trazos desde su dedo índice al meñique. Y un increíblemente oscuro "Sena" en su pulgar. Youichi se ríe y toma su mano. Besa cada palabra en sus dedos. 

"Así debía de ser", le dice. "Además eres el único bastardo que tocaría mis orejas". 

Un asentimiento es recibido, junto con un sonido estrangulado por la vergüenza. 

La vida podía continuar ahora. Ellos eran almas gemelas, eso era ser todo.


End file.
